Mi Maestra Una Vigilante
by YURIKO CHUN-LI
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada no es lo que aparenta,a Namimori un extraño grupo de jóvenes an llegado,para que no se sabe ...pero lo que si es que aquellos chicos no son lo que aparentan,el próximo líder Vongola y su guardián esconden un gran secreto ,...que sera lo que pasara en Namimori y el mundo entero por esta nueva ,gran y rara familia...
1. Pasado

Disclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (_algunos_) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-san

primero:eh terminado un capitulo debut ...es la primera historia que sube y la verdad me emocione ...hare una historia que me ah rondado en la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo...agradezco mucho a esa persona que me envio el instructivo de como subir la historia...creo que eso es todo...cierto necesito si alguien quiere en verdad formar parte de la familia McNeil ,solo nesecito que me manden sus nombre,personalidad,arma y su apariencia jeje ...

-personajes hablando-

"_pensando o llamada telefonica"_

**-latin o italiano**-

Nació en una cuna de oro, fue menospreciada por su clan desde que nació ,decidida acabar con su maldición busco acobijo entre los humanos hasta que lo encontró era un humano diferente sus ojos mostraban la tristeza del menosprecio como ella…..su cuerpo era frágil y era muy delicado, ella lo vigilaba con recelo no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño hasta que el la descubrió..

-quien eres-

pregunto con una voz suave y temerosa, la veía con miedo y su pequeño cuerpo temblaba de miedo, ella se acerco hasta el tenia miedo eso era claro, hacia unos momentos unos brabucones le había golpeado sin piedad, el pequño no había echo otra cosa que hacerse un ovillo en el suelo esperando que dejaran de golpearlo,ella estaba indignada como se atrevían esos salvajes a hacerle eso a un niño de no mas de seis años que volvia de colegio.

-soy una amiga…..me dejaras ayudarte de ahora en adelante-

pregunto con voz tranquila, el niño de grandes orbes caramelo la miro con confusión, ella alargo su mano para acariciar la mejilla del niño pero este retrocedio,al ver como la chica ponía una cara de tristeza y dolor se acerco cn cuidado a la chica,puso su manita en sus mano que se encontraba alargado y le sonrio.

-si dejare que me ayude …hump…...

el niño se quedo dudando un rato ante de sonreir,la chica lo miro con cariño y le acarcio su cabello.

-dime Sahara…Tsunayoshi-kun ….soy Sahara McNeil …sere tu guardiana de ahora en adelante….

dijo mientras alargaba su mano y tomaba la del niño cuando salieron de aquel callejón donde un grupo de niños de diez u once años se encontraban inconcientes,el niño y la chica siguieron caminando …pero lo único que veian las personas al pasar era a un niño castaño caminar solo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y en sus manos un collar con un piedra negra que brillaba con el sol,

"te vigilare y cuidare tsunayoshi aunque tu no te des cuenta mi pequeño "

susurro una voz por el viento,el pequeño niño entro corriendo a su casa donde su madre lo esperaba,un abrazo y un beso fueron sus regalo,pero no se dio cuenta de una persona que observaba desde lejos con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

continuara...

por fin pude subir algo que o sean dibagaciones ...este es mi primer fic...espero que les guste ...y de verdad tratare de subir lo mas pronto posible ...


	2. Recuerdos

Disclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (algunos) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

Titulo: Mi maestra…..una vigilante

Pareja Principal: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Anuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

( . . . ) Aclaro algunas ideas.

-puedo intervenir -

"Pensamiento de los personajes"

—_**Hablan por teléfono o italiano**_

Capitulo 2.

Recuerdos.

Japón; Namimori…..Hace nueve años..

~~~~ Flash Back. ~~~~

_Se veían a dos personas paradas frente al otro, un niño pequeño de no más de seis años, de cabello castaño que desafiaba la gravedad y de grandes ojos castaños que mostraban decisión y desafío mientras una chica peliblanca de unos diez años de grandes ojos violetas, lo veía fijamente con al igual que el niño._

_-Tsunayoshi…te enseñara todo los secretos de mi clan y cuando estés listo me ayudaras a combatirlos._

_dijo la chica ,mientras se ponía en posición de combate, el niño solo sonrió y la imito,_

_-lo hare saha-sensei._

_Exclamo con voz cantarina, ambos se lanzaron así el otro ,patadas, puñetazos y giros eran los movimientos que se repetían ,se movían con seguridad y precisión._

_-herbívoros…por interrumpir la paz de namimori…...los morderé hasta la muerte._

_Dijo un niño pelinegro de ojos grises metálicos, la chica lo miro un segundo antes de sonreír con sinismo._

_-en serio kyo-kun no estarás enojado… porque tsuna-kun pasa mucho tiempo conmigo._

_Replico mientras se giraba asía Tsuna y lo abrazaba con fuerza, una enorme vena se formo en la frente del niño pelinegro quien solo la fulmino con la mirada_

_-cuantas veces te eh dicho que no lo abrazases._

_Grito el pelinegro con enojo mientras le aventaba una de sus tonfas de quin sabe donde salieron, la chica lo esquivo y le saco la lengua._

_-sigues siendo un herbívoro…jajajajajaja._

_La chica lo miro con burla, cuando un sonido parecido a unas campanas se oyó salir de su pantalón, saco un celular de su pantalón y lo abrió ,_

_**-hola…..si….lo entiendo…no espera que quieres decir con que…lo entiendo….estaré lo más rápido que pueda contigo y la familia….no entiendo ni siquiera por que quieren a la deshonra….cuídate mucho hermano…recuerda que son como arpías….bye…**_

_La chica cerró los ojos mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla, Tsuna y Kyoya se acercaron a su maestra cuando la chica se dejo caer al suelo y empezó a llorar, la abrazaron con cuidado ,ella los vio con ternura y les revolvió el cabello_

_-no se preocupen estoy bien...chicos._

_dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo, los niños la vieron con preocupación, ella les sonrió con alegría y se puso en posición de combate ,los niños la imitaron y se lanzaron a pelear._

_Unas horas después_

_Tres chicos,( dos varones y una chica) se encontraban sucios y con más de una lastimada pero la única integrante femenina sonreía._

_-lo han hecho muy bien…para ser un par de mocosos…Kyoya debes mostrarte más decidido,…..tsuna atácame de verdad…así no van a llegar a ningún lado…nos veremos mañana …está bien._

_pregunto la chica con una ligera sonrisa, ambos niños les sonrieron ,pero el pelinegro la miro con el seño fruncido después de sonreír._

_-Hm...nos veremos mañana herbívora…..no peleas nada mal…Sahara-san._

_dijo mientras desaparecía corriendo por el bosque,sahara miro a tsuna quien descansaba cerca de un árbol junto a un pequeño gatito blanco que le ronroneaba ._

_-vamos tsuna…nana-san debe de estar esperándonos._

_exclamo mientras veía como tsuna se levantaba del suelo y tomaba su mano,ambos empezaron a caminar viendo como la tarde caia en la cuidad,una armonía casi imposible los envolvió._

_-Sahara-san …._

_pregunto el niño con curiosidad mirándo como Sahara se detenía y sacaba de su pantalón un extraño collar negro que brillaba, tenía la cadena de color platinada y muy hermosa._

_-toma Tsunayoshi….mi tiempo contigo se esta acortando…cuando veas que yo desaparezco ….este collar se volverá blanco inmaculado y se volverá negro cuando yo vaya a regresar…me prometes que lo cuidaras mucho…verdad…Tsuna...mañana le daré uno a Kyoya …igual a este._

_el niño la vio con lagrimas en los ojos y se abalanzo a abrazarla con cariño…_

_-Sahara-san me dirá cuando se ira…verdad…?_

_pregunto mientras la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas ,la chica sonrió con alegría al escuchar como el niño la quería,le acaricio el cabello con cuidado y le dio un beso en la mejilla_

_-pasara mucho tiempo para eso…..y si te diré cuando me vaya, al igual que Kyoya a ambos se los diré …ahora vamos ._

_Exclamo mientras lo tomaba de las manos y avanzaba con el por el bosque de namimori._

~~~~ Flash Back. ~~~~

Tsunayoshi Sawada abrió los ojos cuando ese recuerdo llego a él, miro por la ventana de su habitación asía como el sol iluminaba tenuemente las calles de su ciudad, asía apenas unas horas había amanecido y no sabía el por qué se había levantado recién amanecía.

"donde estarás"

pensó mientras se levantaba a admirar la cuidad, en ese momento el Hitman numero uno,entro en la habitación,un pelinegro alto ,de complexión delgada pero musculosa, vestía un traje de color negro que se acentuaba a su cuerpo con sensualidad, elegancia y sostificacion ,un espécimen de hombre perfecto con el misterios saliendo por todos los poros de su cuerpo, sensual y hermoso ,sus ojos negros que parecían perforar el alma, de largas patillas rizadas, se sorprendió al ver a su alumno mirar pensativo la ventana como si buscara algo.

-en que piensas dame-tsuna.

pregunto con su voz fría y varonil ,tsuna se giro a verlo y Reborn se sorprendió cuando vio una mirada de alegría en la cara de su dame alumno.

-Reborn te parece si entrenamos hoy.

pregunto mientras se levantaba de su asiento,eso pareció sorprender a su tutor que sonrio con sadisismo.

-como quieras tsuna.

respondió mientras salía de la habitación, al salir Tsuna se giro asía su cómoda rebusco entre sus cosas hasta encontrar una caja pequeña de color violeta, al verla y tocarla el rostro de su maestra se le vino a la mente, eran como sus ojos, la abrió con cuidado encontrando una joya de color negro y cadena platinada que parecía brillar con los rayos del sol ,sonrió con verdadera alegría al verlo.

-ella vuelve.

Oyó que decía a sus espaldas al girarse descubrió a su guardián de la nube y ex compañero de prácticas.

-así es Kyoya...al fin nos desharemos de nuestras mascara…con ella aquí podremos volver a ser nosotros…

dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que el temible perfecto de namimori se sonrojara levemente, el pelinegro asistió mientras salía por donde había entrado la ventana llevando consigo una sonrisa verdadera no una sínica ni arrogante sino una verdadera,

Tsuna lo vio salir por la ventana y sonrio sabia que el también apreciaba a su maestra, se puso el collar en el cuello y lo guardo entre sus ropas.

-al fin después de cinco años la volveremos a ver Sahara-sensei…volveremos a ser nosotros ..Maestra…mi onee-chan….

susurro al viento mientras sentía como si una corriente entraba por su ventana y alborotara su cabello ,sonrió para si mismo mientras salía de su habitación, pero se paró en seco al no saber cómo le presentaría a su familia a aquella persona tan preciada para él, con su mama no tendría problema al fin y al cabo ella había vivido con ellos cuatro años hasta que se fue.

-pero si las cosas fueran así de sencillas…seria aburrido jajajaja.

una sádica sonrisa se formo en sus labios esperando la reacción de su espartano tutor.

-la que le espera a Reborn cuando conozca a Sahara –sensei jejeje.

dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras de su casa, lo que no sabía es que un espartano tutor lo vigilaba con sigilo cuando vio que su dame alumno se perdía en la casa.

-quien será Sahara…y porque ese dame dijo lo que me espera…

susurro mientras bajaba las escaleras con elegancia, lo que no supo es como una voz susurraba por el viento.

"yo también ansió verlos…"

continuara…..

fufs…eso si es agotador tarde alrededor de una hora en hacerlo jejeje …espero que eles guste ,

nos les cuesta nada darme un review o no jejeje


	3. REGRESO

Mi Maestra...Una vigilante

Capitulo tres:

Disclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (algunos) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-san. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

Pareja Principal: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Anuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

( . . . ) Aclaro algunas ideas.

-puedo intervenir -

"Pensamiento de los personajes"

—_**Hablan por teléfono o italiano**_

_Regreso_

_~~~~~~ Ciudad de Namimori, Japón. lunes 7:30 a.m. ~~~~~~_

El día se encontraba tranquilo cuando Tsunayoshi Sawada salió de su casa rumbo a namimori-chuu,al salir se encontró a sus amigos Gokudera Hayato y Yamamoto Takeshi en la salida de su casa, los tres caminaron entre las típicas discusiones de Gokudera y Yamamoto.

-chicos hoy me quedare en la escuela un poco mas tarde.

exclamo el decimo Vongola con una calma muy poco habitual de el,ambos guardianes lo vieron sorprendidos y no era para menos el decimo Vongola tenía una mirada de tranquilidad y alegría que muy pocas veces se le veía ,sus ojos mostraban un extraño brillo de felicidad y encanto de por si el jefe Vongola tenía un rostro dulce y amable con ese brillo la hermosura de aquel joven se aumentaban.

-esta seguro decimo que no quiere que lo esperemos.

pregunto Gokudera con sorpresa, pocas veces el chico se separaba e ellos ,el joven les sonrió con alegría y asistió,

-maa maa si Tsuna tiene cosas que hacer no podemos hacer nada,

exclamo Yamamoto con sus típicas sonrisas, el bombardero lo vio con asombro sabiendo que el espadachín y el mismo pocas veces dejaban al chico castaño quien caminaba con una seguridad y elegancia misma de un príncipe,

-tsuna –san.

se oyó la voz de una chica al girarse vieron a Haru miura correr asía ellos con el uniforme de namimori ,tenía una alegre sonrisa en sus labios.

-buenos días…Haru.

dijo tsuna cuando la chica llego junto a ellos ,la joven sonrió y dio una vuelta ante ellos.

-buenos días chicos…..que les parece mi nuevo uniforme.

dijo mientras parecía modelarles, el trió de chicos sonrió antes la cara de felicidad de la chica ,y no era para menos ,después de muchas discusiones con su padre, ella había conseguido que la trasfirieran a namimori-chuu,asi que junto con Chrome , Kyoko y Hana las cuatros se habían hecho muy buenas amigas.

-te ves muy linda con el ..Haru.

dijo tsuna con una ligera sonrisa, Haru se sonrojo pero no quito esa sonrisa de felicidad en sus rostro, Yamamoto y Gokudera vieron a ese chico que llamaban amigo sorprendidos y sin poder creérselo, perecía todo un caballero y sus modales eran sorprendentes.

-hahi gracias…tsuna-san.

dijo la castaña mientras los cuatros renovaban sus camino asía el colegio ,en el camino se encontraron con los demás integrantes de su extraño grupo, la siempre dulce Kyoko ,la adulta y madura Hana, la tranquila Chrome y el extremo Ryohei quien era seguido por su hermana, los 8 jóvenes entraron a la escuela donde un perfecto sanguinario se encontraba parado junto a la entraba esperando morder hasta la muerte quien rompiera la paz de namimori –chuu .

-buenos días kyo…..Hibari-san.

dijo el castaño cuando paso junto a el perfecto con una pequeña sonrisa como si escondiera un gran secreto, el pelinegro sonrió de lado conspiradoramente.

-buenos días ….herbívoro.

dijo con la voz fría y seductora que lo caracterizaba, Tsuna solo sonrió un poco al escucharlo,

"así que el empieza a mostrarse …entonces yo igual al fin y al cabo nos enseñaron lo mismo"

pensó el chico con una sádica sonrisa, el pelinegro lo miro con atención e igual sonrio,

-no…Tsunayoshi… todavía no puedes hacerlo.

exclamo el moreno con una ceja alzada y una extraña mueca, tsuna solo lo miro y entro a la escuela con una adorable puchero que no paso desapercibido por sus amigos que miraban con sorpresa a ambos chicos tanto tsuna que se mostraba tranquilo y relajado no al punto de la histeria como casi siempre y al sádico perfecto que se mostraba más tranquilo y feliz que ninguna otra vez esa sonrisa que tenía en la cara era parecido a cuando se enfrentaba a un poderoso enemigo.

-vamos...chicos .

dijo mientras fruncía sus labios levemente, los alumnos que se encontraban cerca parecían estar cerca de un ataque,

el día había pasado con una lentitud casi frustrante, Tsunayoshi se la pasaba mirando al reloj con impaciencia .

-Sawada parece que mi clase le aburre-

exclamo el profesor de matemáticas azotando su libro en la mesa lo que llamo la atención de la clase menos la de cierto castaño que seguía mirando con anhelo la hora

-sawada…..

dijo con un tono de voz duro ante la indiferencia del chico, este lo miro de reojo con una mirada aburrida y fría

-que quiere.

pregunto con un tono frio y duro lo que sorprendió a su mano derecha que estaba a punto de replicar por la falta de respeto asía su jefe y despertó a un soñoliento guardián de la lluvia, quien lo miraba con curiosidad

-resuelva ese problema.

dijo esperando avergonzar al insolente chiquillo, Tsuna miro el problema en el pizarrón como dos minutos antes de exclamar con una sonrisa arrogante.

-es 5x-4y

el profesor se sorprendió tanto que dejo caer su gis al suelo,todos los alumnos miraron expectantes y en shock al castaño.

-co… .

en ese instante la clase giro a ver a Tsuna esperando algo mas de aquel chiquillo pero el timbre que anunciaba la salida sonó, Tsuna fue el primero en abandonar la instancia mientras los alumnos parecían recuperarse del shock,los alumnos se retiraron dejando dentro a siete personas todavía sorprendidas por la actitud del castaño.

-juudaime

-tsuna

-tsuna-kun

-boss

-sawada

-tsuna-san

los siete parecían estar en un trance al ver salir al castaño parecieron recuperarse del shock.

-el boss y el guardián de la nube están muy raros últimamente.

exclamo la segunda guardiana de la niebla con temor,cuando los demás la miraron ella se sonrojo ligeramente.

-hahi eso es cierto Chrome –chan

-si ultima mente tanto tsuna y Hibari se comportan extraños-

los siete chicos se giraron a ver al espartano tutor del castaño quien ocultaba la miraba entre su fedora, salieron todavía pensado en su amigo, al salir una insólita imagen lo esperaba se encontraba el castaño hablando con el guardián de la nube como si fueran viejos amigos.

-Onii-san

se oyó un grito a lo lejos ,corriendo como si la vida dependiera de ello una pequeña niña se dirigía asía tsuna, tenía el cabello blanco y largo, ojos rojos, piel pálida y vestia un lindo y muy mono vestido negro con encaje y volantes que la hacia perecer una muñeca de porcelana fina, tenia un lindo muñeco negro en forme de conejo con un liston de seda roja en el cuello,llego asia tsuna y se aventón en sus brazos.

-An-chan…..te extrañe mucho.

tsuna abrazo con alegría y felicidad a la pequeña niña que tenia pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos.

-aniki

dijo mientras veía a Hibari con anhelo ,el sanguinario perfecto sonrio y se agacho a abrazarla,la niña sonrio ante eso ,cuando se separo de ellos miro con curiosidad a los jóvenes que la veian con sorpresa ,los los once eran los últimos que se encontraban en la escula de namimori –chuu

-quien es ella dame –tsuna,

pregunto el espartano tutor del castaño, mientras le apuntaba con león convertido en pistola, la niña lo miro con curiosidad y le saco la lengua, una vena se hizo notar en la frente de ex-arcobalenos(los arcobalenos rompieron su maldición con un experimento de verde quien investigando y los datos del futuros resolvió quitar la maldición).

-quien eres tú y por qué le apuntas a mi imouto-chan-

pregunto una voz detrás de Reborn, al girarse descubrieron a una chica rubia como de unos 16 años, de largo cabello ondulado que caía con gracia asía su caderas tenía dos mechones a ambos lado de la cara y los ojos de color zafiros que brillaban con enojo, de cuerpo muy bien desarrollado, le apuntaba con una espada muy cerca de su cuello(de Reborn) que tenia grabada por toda la espada un hermoso dragón rojo sangre y la empuñadura negra.

-Katherine…..déjalo sabes que saha-san dijo que no podemos matar a nadie.

susurro la niña quien era mimada por una chica pelirroja fuego como de unos 24 años de ojos violetas claros ,su cuerpo era mucho mas desarrollado que la rubia con un fleco tapándole un ojo, ambas chicas desconocidas vestían con pantalones negros y camisetas blancas con un extraño símbolo de un dragón rojo con las colas negras,

-vamos que la jefa…..no nos permita darles ni un solo golpe a nadie es malo de por si y que no me permita matar a nadie….ella y su estúpido honor me sacan de quicio.

susurro la rubia con enojo, la pelirroja la miro con una ceja alzada mientras abrazaba a tsuna con mucha posesión, la rubia al verla aparto a Reborn de un empujo y corrió asía la chica pelirroja, ambas empezaron a jalarlo como si un muñeco se tratara.

-herbívoras y yo que…..

pregunto un guardián de la nube con enojo al sentirse desplazado por cierto castaño que no paraba de reír al instantes las chicas lo abrazaron con demasiada fuerza mientras este se ponía de un color azul.

-vamos Sahina ….Katherine ….dejen a miss pequeños.

las dos chicas miraron asía delante donde una hermosa chica de unos diecisiete de largo cabello platinado ligeramente ondulado hasta las caderas, de ojos violetas muy hermosos y de cuerpo bien formado, de labios rosa pálidos y de mirada dulce pero decidida su sola presencia daba tranquilidad.

-quienes son .

pregunto el ex- arcobaleno del sol con enojo y algo de impaciencia.

-perdonen los modales de mis hermanas… de Hibari y tsuna..lo siento.

dijo la peliplata que se acerco asia tsuna Hibari y les beso las mejillas a ambos.

-esta pequeña niña es mi An-chan ella es mi autoproclamada hermana menor... Ange Nakamura.

-un placer decima generación Vongola.

dijo la chiquilla con una sonrisa ante la mirada de sorpresa de los chicos menos de la de Hibari y tsuna.

-ella es mi Katherine Edward

dijo la peliplata evitando las miradas de los chicos y chicas.

-en serio jefa no puedo golpearlos.

exclamo la rubia con un mohín,pero al ver la mirada de enojo de la peliplata se callo

-y por ultimo mi ….onee-chan …Sahina Ferderwod

-u n placer conocer a la familia de tsu-kun y kyo-kun.

dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa ladeada.

-un placer.

Exclamo la decima generación Vongola todavía en shock.

-quien eres….. tu.

pregunto Reborn apuntando a la peliplata ,estaba arto esas chicas lo ignoraban olímpicamente y parecían querer matarlo en cualquier momento.

-quien te creer en atacar a mi onee-chan.

susurro la niña mientras ponía una mirada fría y gélida y sacaba un enorme guardaña con un dragón en el filo y que enroscaba la cola en la empuñadura, Reborn vio de reojo como esa chiquillas sacaron sus armas y le apuntaban con verdadero enojo, ante una señal leve de la peliplata bajaron sus armas junto con el rostro.

-soy una amiga de tsu-kun…me llamo Sahara Coilen McNeil..un gusto arcobaleno del sol Reborn el Hitman numero uno.

las manos le temblaron a Reborn ante eso ,no por susto sino como lo dijo con una sonrisa tranquila pero con un sadismo en los ojos que haría retroceder a mas de uno.

-ellas son mi familia ..pertenecen a la orden de asesinato McNeil…aunque todavía falta integrantes …no es cierto sensei

exclamo tsuna con una sonrisa…..

-asi es mis queridos niños .

dijo la peliplata mientras abrazaba a Hibari y revolvía el cabellos de tsuna, pero eso no evito que le lanzara una mirada fría y sádica al ex –arcobaleno del sol.

Continuara…

al fin termine por hoy…me parece que los seis review que me dieron en mis dos días de debut me animaron a poner este nuevo capitulo agradezco mucho a esas persona jejeje y :

Princess-nanoha012( ya esta tu personaje y me encanto)

Kairy-Hitsugaya(mandame tu personaje y lo meteré en el próximo episodio …aun me falta bastantes personajes para la familia McNeil.

bianchixgokudera25 mi gran sensei …te agradezco mucho que me halas ayudad en esto apenas cuando estoy empezando este capitulo es para ti …sensei.

kathsuriel04 (aquí esta el capitulo que me pediste,tratare de actualizar mañana en la tarde)

muchas gracias a las 4 se los agradezco ….


	4. OMAKE

Mi Maestra...Una vigilante

Capitulo cuatro:

Pensamientos...

Disclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (algunos) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-san. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

Pareja Principal: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Anuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

( . . . ) Aclaro algunas ideas.

-puedo intervenir -

"Pensamiento de los personajes"

—Hablan por teléfono o italiano

Omake ….1 (conociendo a tres McNeil)

P.v.o Reborn

Dame-tsuna había estado actuado extraño desde hacía algunos días por ejemplo me pidió con una estúpida sonrisa que entrenáramos, aquel chiquillo miedoso capaz de defender a los suyos en tiempos de verdadera urgencia.

-pero si las cosas fueran así de sencillas…seria aburrido jjajajaja.

una sádica sonrisa se formo en sus labios,eso era extraño nunca había visto como tsuna hiciera una mueca parecida.

-la que le espera a Reborn cuando conozca a Sahara –sensei jejeje.

dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras de la casa, lo vi con desconfianza ese nombre se me hacia conocido.

-quien será Sahara…y porque ese dame dijo lo que me espera…

susurre mientras bajaba las escaleras, ese día tsuna se mostro tranquilo y mas ágil de lo normal en su modo híper mientras esquivaba mis balas, ese día el se la paso con una enorme sonrisa que daba desconfianza,

Al día siguiente mientras desayunábamos tsuna veía con frecuencia su reloj de muñequera como si esperara algo, incluso mamma se la pasaba mas risueña de lo normal, limpiando y haciendo comida en montones me dirigí así namimori-chuu con el pensamiento perdido, cuando me detuve abruptamente en medio de la calle podía sentir como alguien me seguía era más claro que el agua, trate de identificar quien era pero la sensación desapareció un segundo después.

-tsk….debe de ser solo mi imaginación.

susurre mientras seguía caminando en mi camino me llamo la atención una voz de mujer pidiendo ayuda, como buen caballero que soy fui a ayudarla pero encontré algo fuera de lo común.

era una chica de unos 16 años de cabello es de un color naranja bástate chillón y al igual que su cabello tiene un peculiar corte: por detrás lo tiene igual de corto que si fuera un chico a excepción de dos mechones que caen de detrás de sus orejas, los cuales estaban trenzados y amarrado por una cinta roja, por delante tiene el cabello un poco más largo, con un flequillo que cae sobre su ojo derecho los cuales son azules cielo parecido a dos motas de este, tenía una ligera sonrisa de lado que se le notaba un hoyuelo algo infantil pero que la hacía verse más linda de lo que ya era además de un discreto lunar en sus labio del lado derecho, vestía unos pantalones negros y una camiseta blanca sin mangas, en unos de sus brazos se veía un dragón rojo con la cola roja tatuado.

pero eso no era lo impresionante si no que a su alrededor se encontraban más de diez hombres inconscientes y con más de u moretón o hueso roto, en una esquina del callejón se encontraban cuatro chicas con las ropas desgarradas y con una que otra herida.

-están bien.

pregunto la chica con una sonrisa seria, las tres chicas con uniformes de la escuela preparatoria midory asistieron.

-gracias…te lo agradecemos mucho.

dijo una de ellas mientras las otras dos asistían, en ese momento la pelinaranja se giro a verme.

-deseas algo anciano.

pregunto con un tono de voz de aburrimiento y frialdad, ni siquiera sabía que ambos sentimientos se pudieran mezclar.

-a quien llamas anciano….enana.

dije con una vena en mi frente le apunte con león convertido en pistola.

-vez algún otro adulto con un estúpido traje que dice "soy un gran tipo...Mátame"

eso ultimo lo dijo asiendo énfasis con sus dedos y una mirada de seriedad era como ver a una adulta en una joven de más de 16 o 15 años.

-vamos chicas…váyanse.

dijo a las alumnas que se encontraban aterradas, estas obedecieron sin restichar y salieron corriendo afuera del callejón.

-eres una mocosa insolente..y por eso mereces morir.

dije mientras empezaba a dispararle,la chica parecía peligros y algo escalofriante, las balas pasaban apenas rozando su pies, trataba de asustarla pero la chica solo sonreía con burla.

-tienes una muy mala puntería …jajajajaja

dijo mientras empezaba a reírse como loca en ese momento tres sombras se pararon detrás mio.

-vamos Kairy…deja a ese anciano y vámonos debemos pasar a buscar a Koisha a la mansión..

me gire para ver quienes era y descubri a tres peliplateados de ojos violetas que me miraban con frialdad,los tres era muy parecidos con el cabello alborotado y algo despeinados eran altos y delgados pero se veian fuertes y que entrenaban seguido, al igual que la pelinaranja tenían un dragon rojo tatuados en su brazo derecho,los tres adolecentes vestían en replicas masculinas de la chica.

-quien rayos es el vegete.

pregunto uno de los peliplata ahora que los veía dos de ellos eran gemelos idénticos sino fuera que tenían un lunar en un ojo pero de lado diferente.

-no tengo ni idea…pero viéndolo bien no se les hace conocido.

pregunto la chica que supongo que se llama kairy,los cuatros me vieron fijamente antes de mirarse entre si,

-no lo creo.

dijo la chica mientras se hiba…

-adios vegete.

dijo ,al girarme para decirle algo había desaparecido jun to a los otros tres chicos en veloces motocicletas de colr negro por las calles de Namimori, seguí mi camino asíael colegio Namimori esperando no encontrarme con mas fenómenos como esos, me fui sin importarme eso hombres inconscientes.

Continuara…..

esto es mas como un relleno en la hitoria mañana en la arde pondré el verdadero capitulo donde se sabra la identidad de estos cuatro chicos …espero que les agrade hasta la próxima jeje y de verdad nesecito occ para el fi ya sea bueno y malos…un fi se compone de ambos personajes ….bye.


	5. SENSEI

Mi Maestra...Una vigilante

Disclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (algunos) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-san. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

Pareja Principal: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Anuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

( . . . ) Aclaro algunas ideas.

-puedo intervenir -

"Pensamiento de los personajes"

—Hablan por teléfono o italiano

Sensei...

En el capitulo anterior...

-soy una amiga de tsu-kun…me llamo Sahara Coilen McNeil...Un gusto arcobaleno del sol Reborn el Hitman número uno.

Las manos le temblaron a Reborn ante eso, no por susto sino como lo dijo con una sonrisa tranquila pero con un sadismo en los ojos que haría retroceder a más de uno.

-ellas son mi familia...pertenecen a la orden de asesinato McNeil…aunque todavía faltan integrantes…no es cierto sensei

Exclamo tsuna con una sonrisa…..mientras la peliplata sonreía con alegría.

-así es mis queridos niños.

Dijo la peliplata mientras abrazaba a Hibari y revolvía el cabellos de tsuna, pero eso no evito que le lanzara una mirada fría y sádica al ex –arcobaleno del sol.

Capitulo cinco.

La peliplata miraba a Reborn como si una mera mosca fuera, el pelinegro conocido como el Hitman número uno del mundo no iba a soportar eso o sí?

-que quieres decir con sensei.

Pregunto nervioso mientras veía a aquella peli plateada que lo miraba con un sadismo oculto en sus ojos violetas y camuflajeados con su sonrisa tranquilizante.

-etto….Sahara…sensei fue mi maestra y de Kyoya cuando teníamos seis años.

Dijo tsuna mientras veía como aquel Hitman apretaba con fuerza su arma, tsuna miro a su maestra quien no había de dejar de abrazar a Hibari y acariciarle su cabello.

-hupm…herbívora….al fin estas lista para nuestro duelo.

pregunto un guardián de la nube ignorando la fuerte tensión que se mostraba mientras Sahara y Reborn se miraban con verdadero odio.

-si…kyo-kun…veremos si al fin pudiste hacer todas las técnicas que te enseñe.

Dijo mientras se apartaba de ellos y los veía a los veía fijamente, tsuna se puso nervioso y dio un paso atrás mientras Hibari se sonrojo levemente y miro al cielo, la chica alzo una ceja y los miro con desconfianza

-no me dirán que todo este tiempo que me fui….No entrenaron…verdad…. Sawada Tsunayoshi….Hibari Kyoya.

Hablo con una voz de ultratumba, ambos jóvenes dieron un paso atrás pero sin mirarla a la cara,

-contestaran-

pregunto sin apartar la vista de ambos chicos, la joven se iba acercando poco a poco con una cara de psicópata mientras en sus manos tenía una Ninja-To plateada en sus manos con un drago a lo largo de la hoja de la espada,

-no…tengo que contestar nada.

Dijo Hibari mientras se hacia asía atrás y escondía levemente a tsuna atrás de el, en ese momento el sonido de un vehículo a máxima velocidad llamo la atención de la chica.

Todos giraron a ver así la calle donde una motocicleta negra deportiva con pequeños puntos de color platino en la carrocería cromada que se aparco en la entrada del colegio justamente donde nuestro protagonistas se encontraban, de ella bajo una chica de cuerpo bien formado como para una joven de 17 años se quito el casco de seguridad que abarcaba todo su rostro dejando ver a una linda pelinaranja que veía fijamente a tsuna.

-hey…chicas.

Dijo mientras bajaba de la motocicleta, miro asía tras de sí misma en el asiento trasero.

-Koisha-chan.

Pregunto con preocupación mirando debajo de la moto, se enderezo y dio una mirada asía la calle.

-kairy McNeil…donde dejaste a Koisha-chan.

Pregunto Katherine con una sádica sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la pelinaranja junto a una pelirroja y peliblanca de 11 años que sostenía con demasiada fuerza al conejo de peluche.

-etto...yo….ese vegete la perdió.

Dijo mientras apuntaba al pobre de Reborn que miro detrás de el esperando que no fuera a el que estuvieran viendo con esa enorme instinto asesino.

-basta…chicas miren.

exclamo viendo a dos motocicletas mas acercarse a máxima velocidad asía ellos ,cuando se detuvieron dos peliplateados idénticos si no fuera por un par de lunares en el ojo derecho de uno y en el izquierdo en el de otro bajaron de una ,y del otro bajo un tercer peliplateado casi idéntico a Sahara sino fuero por lo obvio un chico junto a él bajo una adolecente de unos 16 años de cabello negro liso hasta la cintura, piel blanca, ojos verde esmeralda con una marca de luna en la mejilla derecha debajo del ojo, vestía diferente a todos los demás, un lindo vestido blanco con tirantes y que a lo largo del pecho tenía una cinta de color rojo sangre hasta la mitad de los muslos con un par de mallas negras debajo y un par de balerinas blancas.

-hermana….

Susurro el menor de los peliplatas, la chica a su espaldas casi salto al suelo abrazo a Ange con todas sus fuerzas.

-hahi…no creo que eso sea bueno para la niña...desu-

Se oyó la voz de Haru miura quien miraba a la pelinegra, en ese momento sahina empezó a reír.

-tsu-kun tienes amigos muy divertidos.

Tsuna la miro como si estuviera falta de un tornillo.

-tsuna-kun.

Exclamo la pelinegra soltando a Ange y abrazando (asfixiando….como que son muchos abrazos no?...Sahara: pero bien que le gustan…yuriko: tú qué rayos haces aquí…Sahara: quien dice que estoy aquí….Yuriko: ok…esta esta medio chiflada…pero dejemos mis divagaciones sigamos…)a tsuna

-nunca…pero te digo nunca…subas a un vehículo con ruedas con ellos como conductores.

Exclamo mientras apuntaba a los cuatro adolecente, tsuna rio levemente ante eso,

-vamos Koisha…no están malo.

Dijo tsuna calmando a la pelinegra quien suspiro y se separo de él.

-ellos son mis demás hermanos integrantes de los dragones rojos…el escuadrón asesino de los McNeil….aunque este es el más pequeño y todavía falta Alexandra, Xavier, Daleen, Dallen y Lizander donde andarán.

-buenos los gemelos son mis hermanos Deker el del lunar derecho y Derek el del lunar izquierdo tienen 19 y el es mi hermano gemelo Shein…tenemos 18 años.

Exclamo Sahara mientras se tocaba levemente el mentón y se perdía en sus pensamientos.

-hola soy Koisha Tsukiyomi….McNeil….quienes son ustedes.

Pregunto la pelinegra viendo a la decima generación Vongola quienes habían salido de su shock y veían con curiosidad a los todos lo McNeil (como que están muy callados….no…)

-deja te los presento Koisha-chan.

En ese momento tsuna avanzó asía sus amigos y los empezó a señalar.

-ella es Haru Miura, Hana Kurokawa y Kyoko Sasagawa...unas grandes amigas y compañeras del colegio

-hahi…hola…desu espero que nos llevemos bien.

Exclamo la peli castaña con un leve sonrojo al ser mirada por todos los McNeil.

-ellos son mis mejores amigos

Gokudera Hayato...mi mano derecha

-tsk…un gusto

Yamamoto Takeshi

-yo! Hola

Ryohei Sasagawa

-extremadamemente hola.

Chrome Dokuro

-un placer.

Y mi tutor y como mi padre.

Reborn el hirman número uno del mundo

-un placer familia McNeil pero….hay algo que me intriga.

Exclamo mientras ocultaba sus ojos en su fedora, la peliplata se tenso y lo miro fijamente antes de hablar con una voz seria y fría, ante eso las chicas y chicos a su alrededor la miraron.

-dígame cual es su duda exarcobaleno del sol Reborn.

Tsuna en ese momento los vio con terror absoluto mientras discretamente se hacia asía atrás al igual que los McNeil quienes suevamente empujaban a los vongolas.

-quien eres tu…no perteneces a la mafia…responde.

Reborn le apuntaba con su arma a centímetros del rostro.

-como tu has dicho no pertenezco a la mafia….y eso es algo que a ti te debe de valer.

La chica se había movido a una velocidad asombrosa y tenía una espada en su cuello, sus ojos relampagueaban con verdadero odio como si la sola presencia del arcobaleno la enfermara.

-Sahara….tranquilízate….

Sé oyó una voz suave, tierna y agradable, una ligera lluvia de pétalos blancos empezó a rodear a una figura femenina ante la vista de los Vongola y los McNeil aprecio una adolecente de unos 14 años con un cuerpo desarrollado, vestida con una camiseta roja sin estampado, un chaleco blanco algo holgado, unos pesqueros negros, unos converse blancos con las suelas y las augitas negras,

En sus muñecas un par de muñequeras una blanca en su mano derecha y una negra en la izquierda, de cabello negro y corto de forma desnivelada ya que tenia mechones largos y cortos los más corto le llegaban a la barbilla y los más largos que tenia al frente llegaban como a dos centímetros debajo de los hombros, de ojos celestes-verdosos debajo del ojos izquierdo un discreto lunar en forme de estrella se hacía notar.

-Alexandra yukino kinomoto….cuantas ves te eh dicho que no te metas en mis peleas.

Pregunto la peliplata mientras se alejaba de Reborn con una cara de frustración completa.

-no las suficientes…jefa…

Exclamo con una sinrisa, la peliplata sonrió mientras guardaba su arma en una funda de espalda.

-Sahara sensei…no cree que okaa-san desea verlos a todos.

Pregunto tsuna mientras se despedía de sus amigos que vieron con buenos ojos salir huyendo de todos esos chicos y retirarse a su casa ya que la tarde empezaba a caer lentamente.

-decimo el friki del beisbol y yo tenemos que retirarnos.

Tsuna miro a sus amigos que se despedían de ellos con una ligera reverencia para solo quedar la familia McNeil, Hibari, Reborn y el mismo.

-hasta mañana mina.

Respondió a sus despedidas, se quedo viendo como sus amigos se alejaban de ellos rumbo a su casa.

-hasta mañana…

Exclamaron todo de diferente manera, sahara lo miro fijamente esperando algo de él y Hibari.

-por lo visto has conseguido buenos amigos...tsu-kun.

Los presentes miraron a la más pequeña de los McNeil con una sonrisa.

-así es An-chan...ellos son muy queridos para mi así como ustedes.

Respondió un decimo Vongola con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la mayoría

-herbívoros…hacia tiempo que no los veía.

Dijo con su tono de voz fría y con una sonrisa Hibari mientras se alejaba asía la escuela namimori y cerraba el portón,

-que tal si vamos a mi casa….para que vean a okaa-san

Pregunto tsuna, mientras jalaba a Ange y Hibari de las manos rumbo a su casa, era seguido por todos los McNeil quienes platicaban con ellos con calma.

Reborn los vio alejarse y veía la sonrisa de su pupilo, sincera, tranquila y feliz cuando estuvo alejado de ellos lo suficiente giro a er a la peli plateada que se encontraba a su lado.

-que eres…

Pregunto con desconfianza mientras caminaba a su lado, la joven miraba asía el frente y con una tranquilidad casi exasperante.

-me dicen de muchas formas...arcobaleno…..soy como una leyenda entre los demás...donde yo vivo las cosas no son como estas…soy una shiguren

Los ojos de Reborn se abrieron sorprendidos como si no creyeran sus palabras, la joven lo miro a los ojos y frente a ellos, Reborn juro ver su antigua vida pasar.

-una purificadora de almas…una destructora de la maldad…eso eres.

Pregunto con seriedad, sahara lo miro con diversión

-así mucho tiempo ese significado se perdió en mi clan…yo vivía en un lugar ligado entre dimensiones…nuestra misión era protegerlos…pero el poder que gobernaba a mi clan se corrompió con el nuevo líder de este….muy pocos pudimos escapar de ese maligno poder…ahora estamos condenados a acabar con ellos bajo el error de un viejo y denigrante líder….

La joven se veía seria y tenía las manos apretadas en puños, Reborn la vio fijamente esperando que continuara así sucedió.

-tsuna nació para ser el decimo Vongola pero dentro del hay un poder de un purificador…..uno muy poderoso al igual que Hibari esos dos tienen un secreto que yo tengo que proteger…ellos son la llave para que lo que nosotros acabamos se termine…..por eso tenemos que protegerlos…por que no somos los únicos buscándolos…tenemos enemigos que también los hace…por eso fundamos dragón rojo ….para salvar a los ultimo purificadores perdidos en la mafia…dime arcobaleno nos ayudaras a protegerlos…

Al terminar ambos alzaron la vista viendo que había llegado a la casa Sawada donde una nana muy contenta los esperaba….Sahara se adelanto a abrazar a la dueña de la casa y madre del decimo Vongola.

-lo hare…

Continuara….

lo más largo que eh escrito en toda mi vida y la verdad ni sé si se entienden…salió mientras oía como mi hermano tocaba en el piano de mi casa y mi hermano cantaba…y para lo que s pregunte….tengo puro hermano aficionado al arte…se imaginan vivir con nueve hermano que se aficionan a la música, la opera, la literatura, el teatro, el cine y la pintura ….en definitiva no es fácil…creo que soy la única sin talento …y si tengo nueve hermano…mi papas que se obsesionaron con tener al lo menos una niña cuando cada embarazo de mi madre era de gemelos o mellizo a lo menos no fue como mi abuela que tuvieron diecisiete hijos….y son un montón…

Agradezco a los que me mandaron a sus occ y pido si alguno sabe hacer a malvado necesito a unos cuantos para las batallas…este es el ultimo capitulo de prologo ahora vendrá lo bueno las batallaslas intrigas y el drama eso creo….no sean malo y díganme si soy un asco o si quieren que siga con el fic...ustedes deciden jejeje


	6. Chapter 6

Mi Maestra...Una vigilante

Disclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (algunos) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-san. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

Pareja Principal: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Capitulo seis:

Anuncios:

Primero lo siento….gomene es que como dije antes en mi perfil si alguno lo ha leído soy muy enfermiza y paso largas temporadas en el médico, pero esta vez me rompí la mano por lo que no podía hacer muchas cosas como escribir, además los exámenes y falta de inspiración me mantuvieron alejada de poder escribir, en serio lo siento pero juro que actualizare mas seguido ya que ya me repuse casi totalmente…jejeje bueno no los dejo mas sigan leyendo jejeje…

-Hablan los personajes.

( . . . ) Aclaro algunas ideas.

-puedo intervenir -

"_Pensamiento de los personajes"_

-_**Hablan por teléfono o italiano**_

"_LOS DRAGONES NEGROS_"

Tsunayoshi Sawada se levanto ese día con un peso extra en su cuerpo, se sentía realmente bien como no lo hacía en años, al abrir los ojos vio una cabellera blanca amarrada en dos coletas,perteneciente a cierta pequeña niña con mirada dulce y carácter muchas veces terrorífico.

-An-chan…An-chan

Susurro mientras la sacudía levemente, la niña dormía encima de él abrazada a cierto peluche que le pertenecía. Tsuna miro aquella niña que no había querido despegarse de él después de que los demás se despidieron.

-muo…..tsuna-ni…..qué hora es….

Pregunto la pequeña mientras se restregaba los ojos con sus manos pálidas, tsuna miro el reloj a lado de su puerta que marcaban las seis y quince de la mañana,

-6:15…por que Ange….

Se levanto cuando la pequeña salió corriendo así el baño, cerró la puerta mientras gritaba que era tarde.

-para que.

Se pregunto, todavía en pijama bajo las escaleras de su casa, esperándola encontrar tranquila, pero al ver la sala se sorprendió un grupo de jóvenes miraban la televisión y comían con tranquilidad.

-buenos días…Tsu-kun.

Dijo la voz de su madre quien entraba con una bandeja llena de aperitivos y jugos, avanzo hasta el sillón donde su maestra la cual vestía un típico kimono de color negó con adornos de mariposas blancas, la joven se encontraba bebiendo una taza de té con una tranquilidad digna de un monje budista a su lado se encontraba un Reborn con un aura oscura y densa que veía a la peliplateada con verdadero odio.

-te juro que te odio.

Exclamo Reborn mientras veía como la chica se reía levemente, Reborn saco sus arma y le apunto con ella directo a la cabeza, la bala de su arma salió directo asía Sahara quien no la esquivo, una mano atrapo la bala antes de que siquiera rozara a la peliplata, Reborn miro sorprendido a su alumno quien se encontraba en modo híper y lo veía con una furia palpable.

-no trates de herirla nunca más…..Reborn.

Dijo con una voz de ultratumba mientras le sonreía tiernamente, tratando de ocultar un sarcasmo poco digno de él.

-dame-tsuna.

Susurro cierto tutor asesino de gran renombre con verdadero asombro, Sahara veía directamente a Reborn, se acerco a tsuna con cautela y le jalo la oreja fuertemente.

-la disciplina se emplea por medio de maestros ,te eh dicho que respetes a tus maestros y mas a alguien como el exarcobaleno.

Toda la atención se dirigió a ella quien veía con verdadero reproche a tsuna, este bajo la mirada ante la de la joven.

-además el arcobaleno tiene ganas de pelear conmigo…o me equivoco….Reborn-kun.

Dijo la chica mientras se retiraba de donde se encontraba, el exarcobaleno aparto la vista de la chica,

-Sahara-sensei….

Exclamo tsuna volviendo a la normalidad pero con un lindo puchero, katherine los miro con burla, al mismo tiempo que ambos sensei y tutor se miraban con se podían ver rayitos azules y negros saliendo de sus ojos.

-podríamos tener una batalla si….quieres Sahara-sensei...

La voz de Reborn se oía gélida y la mirada de Sahara era desteñosa, ambos se veían como si quisieran matarse, la sensei saco de su manga del kimono su Ninja-To plateada con un drago a lo largo de la hoja de la espada, reborn al igual que ella saco su arma a león convertido en pistola.

-cuando quieras….

Exclamo la chica decidida y con una gran sonrisa, ambos empezaron a salir de la casa hasta el patio trasero que se encontraba en esos instantes desocupado por la señora de la casa.

Los McNeil y tsuna los miraron sorprendidos, los siguieron pero a una distancia cosiderable, ya estando los dos asesinos se lanzaron a atacar con una velocidad asombrosa, esquivando y dando golpes que no llegaban, a su oponente, los dos se encontraban en un aprieto, la ninjato de Sahara salió volando de su mano al igual que la pistola de Reborn, de cierta forma los dos se miraban con una sonrisa arrogante.

-no luchas nada mal, exarcobaleno

-ni, tu tampoco…..Sahara

se separaron con cierta cautela para después hacer una pequeña reverencia de duelo, ambos se giraron asía todos los adolecentes sorprendidos por tan poderoso combate aunque algo rápido, antes de que pudieran decir algo un remolino de hojas de color rojo vino, ante los ojos de todos una chica muy hermosa de largo y pelirrojo cabello vino profundo muy brillante y suave, de piel pálida que resaltaba por sus ojos rojos carmín, de complexión media, que vestía una yukata de color rojo que combinaba con su cabello ,dos orejas sobresalían de su cabello ,de color rojizo con el fondo de un suave rosa te obligaban a querer acariciarla, al igual que una esponjosa cola de zorro, unos finos bigotes también se encontraban en sus mejillas con un leve sonrojo.

-Sapphir Kyumy…que haces aquí.

Pregunto la líder con una sonrisa algo extraña, hasta que se fijo en el paquete que la kitsune tenía en sus manos, una espada de funda negra….

-la katana de Ethan—sempai...

Susurro Ange al ver como la chica kitsune se acercaba a la maestra y le entregaba la espada con una ligera reverencia...

-que le ah pasado a mi hermano Sapphir—chan

Exclamo Sahara con la voz algo quebrada, la kitsune inclino la cabeza tristeza antes de hablar con una voz llena de tristeza y que u n par de lagrimaas rodaran por sus mejillas.

-el maestro...Ethan fue asesinado junto a Ailtar-chan por los dragones negros….acusados nppor traición al clan.

Exclamo, sahara abrió los ojos sorprendida, ante la mención de esa oración los McNeil abrieron los ojos aterrados,

-traición eso es imposible…..como su sucedió.

Exclamo Sahina con algo de terror en su voz.

-el líder a decretado que todo aquel purificador, guardián y en nuestro caso Dragones rojos se les matara y han llamado a los dragones negros junto a su líder lord Mizuno y sus mano derechas….los hermanos Sagrav para matarnos.

Declaro la kitsune con la rabia corriendo por su s venas...

-si ese maldito de Mizuno pudo matar a Ethan ….será fácil que acabe conmigo….es tiempo que los vongolas junto a tsuna …..sean entrenados por los dragones rojos….

Dijo Sahara a Reborn con voz queda, miró a toda su familia, al igual que Reborn la miro a ella, para luego asistir.

-Tsunayoshi…..desde mañana tú y tus guardianes conocerán los secretos del Clan McNeil….

-Y también el de los arcobalenos.

-serán entrenados por ambos...

Dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos asesinos y tutores….ante la sorpresa de todos los adolecentes que se encontraban presentes,

CONTINUARA…..

Eso fue agotador jejeje…espero que les guste…matte tratare de subir el sábado o el viernes un nuevo capítulo jejeje…..dejen un review si les gusto o si piensan que soy un asco…jejeje


End file.
